Lambent Berserker
Lambent Berserkers, also referred to as Lambent 'Zerkers, were the outcome of Berserkers that turned Lambent. They appeared around 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto.Gears of War 3 Description Lambent Berserkers are larger and more deadly than regular Berserkers, boasting superior strength and agility. They were also capable of jumping in the air to launch a powerful ground blow, something which their Locust counterparts were never capable of. They also had four blade-like tentacles flailing around their backs. Like regular Berserkers, a Lambent Berserker had excellent smell and hearing, though their eyesight was still just as bad. Lambent Berserkers also had an immensely strong hide; whereas a Hammer of Dawn strike would scorch and disorient a normal Berserker, a Lambent Berserker would shrug it off as if nothing was there. The only way to kill a Lambent Berserker was to attack its exposed chest cavity, which was protected by its ribcage. There were two ways to expose the cavity; the most common way was when the Berserker prompted an attack, whether it be charging or leaping in the air. The other way was to use incendiary weapons on the Berserker; while it would not flinch them, their ribcage would automatically open, exposing the chest cavity. After the first assault, it would begin using a jumping ground-pound attack that would splatter Imulsion near the point of impact; after the second assault, it would begin to leak Imulsion; upon the third assault, it would leave behind walls of Imulsion vapours wherever it went. After a fourth critical hit, the Lambent Berserker would begin to self-destruct, flailing wildly before violently exploding. These attacks are capable of instantly downing a player, and the extra assaults are capable of an Execution. History Lambent Pandemic In 17 A.E., a Lambent Berserker emerged from the trunk of a stalk during the Battle of Anvil Gate. Surprised by the Lambent Berserker, it killed several nearby COG Gears before sending a car flying at Marcus/Dominic's position (depending on who went out to rescue Samantha and Anya), which they narrowly avoid. Damon S. Baird attempted to use the Hammer of Dawn on the Berserker; although the first two strikes missed because of the deteriorating aiming system. A third blast managed to hit the Berserker and it was presumed dead. When Delta Squad retreated back into Anvil Gate, the Lambent Berserker revealed itself still alive and jumped over the fort's fortified gates. Delta Squad warned everyone to retreat back deeper into the fort while they dealt with the Berserker. During the battle, Delta Squad noticed its weakness and took advantage of it, finally managing to kill it after a prolonged battle. Any other Lambent Berserkers in existence were killed by the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon when it detonated along with all Imulsion and Lambent lifeforms. Strategy On Horde 2.0, Lambent Berserkers can appear during Lambent waves during the boss levels. Unlike normal Berserkers who appear in pairs of two, only one Lambent Berserker can be on the map at a time. Lambent Berserkers are much like normal Berserkers, instantly destroying any fortifications they walk into, and as such, players should move out of their base and clear out all supporting enemies until the Berserker is the last enemy in the wave. Unlike normal Berserkers, Lambent Berserkers are unaffected by the Instagib Melee mutator. As Lambent, Locust enemies may accidentally cause friendly fire onto them. This will result in the Berserker shifting its attention towards the Locust aggressor until it is killed. Behind the Scenes *Lambent Berserkers can appear in Horde 2.0's boss waves, although the chances are somewhat low due to the game potentially spawning Brumaks, Berserkers or Gunkers instead. It is often considered the hardest boss to deal with. *Much like Berserkers, Lambent Berserkers in Horde can be killed normally without dealing with the Imulsion core. This isn't recommended however, since the attacks deal 10% of their normal damage.Gears of War 3 Strategy Guide Appearances *''Gears of War 3'' References Category:Lambent Locust